fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Blossom's Picnic Panic
Part One of Four Level 4 Normal Blossom Sector V - The Suburbs Rewards: 4LV Mission CRATE, 310 Fusion Matter, 100 Taros Mission Offer: I'm planning a picnic for the Professor, but Fuse's giant bugs have destroyed the picnic area! Can you help me fix it up while I get everything ready? Step One: Go to the north picnic area. I invited Professor Utonium to a picnic. Numbuh Two is making chili dogs. But our old picnic grounds have been torn up by Fuse's creatures. Take this shovel and fix the holes. And get rid of any ants and bugs - especially giant Fusion bugs! Step Two: Fill holes in the North picnic area. Fuse's monsters have turned the picnic grounds into a mess. Can you fix the holes in the north picnic area to make it look nicer? Step Three: Defeat five Caterplugs. Defeat five Caterplugs in the picnic area so that they don't mess up everything again! Thanks. Step Four: Go to the south picnic area. The south picnic area has also been infested with creepy Fusion bugs. Can you go over there and check it out? Step Five: Defeat four Sneaky Spawns. Get rid of four Sneaky Spawns so they don't ruin my picnic with the Professor. Step Six: Return to Blossom. Thanks for getting rid of those Caterplugs and Sneaky Spawns to help me get ready for the picnic. But where is the Professor? Well, come on back to the tree house. Mission Summary: Thank you for helping us get ready. But without our guest of honor, I just don't feel like having a picnic. Notes: Repair the picnic areas for Blossom. Blossom invited Professor Utonium to a picnic. I filled holes and defeated monsters to prepare for the picnic. But the Professor never showed up. Part Two of Four Level 5 Easy Blossom Sector V - The Suburbs Rewards: 5LV Mission CRATE, 480 Fusion Matter, 109 Taros Mission Offer: Would you please go tell Professor Utonium that he missed a great picnic? I think he's in Genius Grove near Dexter's house. Step One: Talk to Professor Utonium. Professor Utonium never came to my picnic. I know he's busy and all, with Fuse invading and everything, but he didn't even call! Well, it's his loss. Please go tell him he missed a great picnic! You'll find him in Genius Grove. Mission Summary: Thank you for delivering the message. I hope those Gravel Golems aren't causing too much trouble for the Professor. Maybe you can help. Notes: Find out why the Professor missed the picnic. I brought Blossom's message to Professor Utonium. Looks like Professor Utonium didn't forget Blossom's picnic. His house was under attack by Gravel Golems, who had destroyed his communications equipment. He couldn't leave and he couldn't call to tell her. Looks like I got here just in time. Part Three of Four Level 6 Normal Professor Utonium Genius Grove - The Suburbs Rewards: 6LV Mission CRATE, 600 Fusion Matter, 112 Taros Step One: Defeat Gravel Golems. Gravel Golems in Pokey Oaks South tore apart my communications equipment and stole the wiring. I couldn't tell Blossom I'd be late to the picnic. Can you defeat the Gravel Golems and find my wiring? Step Two: Deliver wiring fragments to Utonium. Please bring me the wiring fragments so I can repair my communications gear. I hope Blossom isn't sore at me! Mission Summary: You arrived just in time to help me get rid of those Gravel Golems and repair the lab. Now I can get back to researching these Fusion monsters. Notes: Help Prof. Utonium repair the lab. Gravel Golems attacked Professor Utonium's lab and destroyed his communications gear, so he couldn't tell Blossom that he couldn't get to her picnic. I defeated the Gravel Golems and helped the Professor repair his equipment. Part Four of Four Level 7 Normal Professor Utonium Genius Grove - The Suburbs Rewards: 7LV Mission CRATE, 720 Fusion Matter, 224 Taros Mission Offer: Those Gravel Golems made me miss Blossom's picnic. I want to make it up to her with some presents. You'll have to recover them from the infected zone. Step One: Collect the paint brush for Blossom. You've been a great help to me. I wonder if you could do me a favor. I don't want Blossom to be mad at me for missing her picnic. Could you help me collect three presents for her? Unfortunately, the monsters scattered the presents inside the infected zone at Mandark's house. Step Two: Collect the paint set for Blossom. You've been a great help to me. I wonder if you could do me a favor. I don't want Blossom to be mad at me for missing her picnic. Could you help me collect three presents for her? Unfortunately, the monsters scattered the presents inside the infected zone at Mandark's house. Step Three: Collect the sketch book for Blossom. You've been a great help to me. I wonder if you could do me a favor. I don't want Blossom to be mad at me for missing her picnic. Could you help me collect three presents for her? Unfortunately, the monsters scattered the presents inside the infected zone at Mandark's house. Step Four: Deliver the presents to Blossom. Now that you've collected the presents, could you please bring them to Blossom? Mission Summary: Thank you for taking the presents to Blossom. I hope that makes up for missing her picnic. Notes: Collect three presents and take them to Blossom. I collected three presents and gave them to Blossom for Professor Utonium. Category:Past World Missions